<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Promise To An Old Friend by MsWriterPerson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215781">A Promise To An Old Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson'>MsWriterPerson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Letters, intro into the game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The farm on the edge of town has been vacant for years... The mayor of Mineral Town, Thomas, writes a letter to the deceased former owner, a dear friend of his, about the fate of his land.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Promise To An Old Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written as part of the Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town Countdown! It is meant to be a direct prelude into the game.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Pops,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It feels like it was just yesterday that you were still here with us. Even though years have gone by, it’s hard to believe that you’re gone. Ellen and Mugi still talk about how much they miss you. And everytime I see your farm, I sometimes think I see you there too. I’ve been doing my best to try and keep up with it, but with my mayoral duties, it’s hard to run the town and the farm. But, I have some good news.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You remember the letter I wrote  to your grandchild a few weeks back, asking if they wanted to take over your farm? I wasn’t expecting a reply, but I remember you mentioning how much fun they had when I visited you as a child. Well, they wrote me back, and they’ll be arriving at your farm tomorrow to start their new life here in Mineral Town. I went around town today, asking everyone to show them the ropes, and they were all so excited to meet them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You should have seen Popuri’s face when I told her someone new was coming to town, you would have thought I told her I found a chicken that lays golden eggs! Rick was a bit more hesitant, but you know how protective he is of his sister. I’m sure that once he meets your grandchild, they’ll get along, right as rain. Carter’s excited to see a new face in church, and I know he’ll still look to your empty seat during his sermons, and he’ll say a little prayer for you. Gray’s already working on a new set of tools for them, he wants to make sure they have a strong set to get started. And Marie’s already pulling her favorite books to recommend on the chance your grandchild’s an avid reader. You know how much she loves talking about books. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Doctor and Elli are ready to give them a full checkup when they arrive. “A healthy body is the most valuable tool” they told me. Jeff’s been lining up his shop, getting everything in place so they’ll be able to buy everything they need right away. Karen seemed surprised that someone was moving from the city to our little town, but you know she’s always had her heart set on bigger places in life. Dudley and Ran have been fixing up the inn, just in case they want to stop in for supper. Ran’s been practicing her cooking ever since she heard the news, now the whole inn smells like pie. Not that I’m complaining, of course. And Cliff… well it’s always been hard to tell with him if he’s excited or not. Carter tells me he is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To be honest, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen the town this excited. I think we all wanted to see your farm back to its former glory, and knowing it’s going to your grandchild feels very reassuring. They all want to do everything they can to help make it a success. It’s that sense of community that makes me love this town more than I can possibly say.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think they’ll do well here in Mineral Town. There’s a lot of young folks their age, and all the things they’ll need to make their life wonderful here. That being said, I am worried it may be too much for them… It’s not easy to suddenly take over an entire farm. But, they are your grandchild after all. Farming runs in the family. I’m sure they’ll catch on soon enough. I’m looking forward to the life they’ll breathe back into that old farm. And who knows? Maybe one day they’ll have kids of their own to pass the farm on to. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...I wish you’d be here to see it. You always talked about your grandchild so fondly, about how much they had grown in the pictures they sent you, about the memories they made on your farm so long ago. It almost feels like we already know them so well. They were always your greatest treasure. And now, it’s our turn to look after that treasure for you. So rest easy, my friend. We’re going to welcome your grandchild in like they were one of our own, and make sure they find happiness here. I promise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sincerely, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thomas</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>